Satsui no Hadou Kusei ( Dark Hadou Surge Awakening)
Requirements *One must be in tune with their animalistic predatory instincts, willing to track any person or livng being with the full intent of torturing it or killing it on the spot with no hesitation. *One must be willing to lay their lives down for any kind of battle or life or death situation. They must give in to their desire to cause nothing but utter destruction and bloodshed, whether taking the life of a man or beating the life out of a woman. Gender plays no role in the user's eyes, as their is only the thrill of the hunt. *One must have utter and controlled rage that can be harnessed into pure power and destructive force. This "rage" has to be equal to the power they wish to emit, for the users emotional state, and chi energy have to be in a "link" of sorts to sustain the transformation. *One must understand that obtaining this power comes in bits and pieces. It cannot be rushed, and must be tidiously tended to, but upon one's will to disregard their physical body's limits. This power can be called upon whenever it is so desired. The user can force this power out to bring hell upon their eneimes and unleash an unexpected power, but the user must also have a tough exterior and be willing to take all forms of physical punishment via self inflicted or externally caused. They need to be ready to show that this form is the last thing a person will see before crossing the line between life and death. Appearance The user will be eveloped in a streaming red aura that emanates from the body. This would seem like the user would be letting his aura flow out, but watching carefully, it's actually flowing upwards and flowing back down into the user, like an infinite looping energy of chi (it's not actually infinite, just a terminology). The aura can be increased, but not a single bit of energy is wasted or flaunted out. Every bit of energy is harnessed and used for the users intentions and will. This aura can indeed increase in size and intensity depending on the users amount of released chi. Using this state pushes a users chi past their own limitations and grants them a massive chi increase, in drankin's case he can flux his energy a million times over becuase it will all disapate back into his muscular structure which gives him his seemingly physical dominance over other people. The skin also takes a seemingly darker tone, as it tans up a good bit, reperesenting the body's fusion with the energy released. The user's hair also takes a redish tint, however not completely turning ones hair red, the user may develop red streaks or a red tint added to their hair in some variated form or way. The structure of a person also changes as their muscles seemingly get bigger, and the user "bulks up" slightly but only as much as they will their body to (of course physics still apply, if you make your self hulk size you could become drasticly slower keep in mind). The eyes of the user also glow a violent red and can go from just changing the iris, to the enire whites of the eyes. The eyes strike a creepy murderous intent of such and also add to the demonic appearance that is trying to give way through the body of the user. Fangs may also occur in the transformation and give the user the ability to rip flesh with said fangs, to show even more that the user is giving in to animalistic natures of the sort. These appearances total make up a demonic appearance that is unheard of, but show that the Satsui No Hadou Kussei is nothing to be played around with. Abilities and Atributes Borderline Supercondition: Users are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally superior over their race because their capabilities are pushed to the near superhuman level; making them immensely stronger, faster, durable and smarter than normal members of their species (in that 'verse) can be achieved by any method of training. On the other hand, the only way for users to strengthen this ability is to perform intensive training or exercise, usually something bordering pushing ones limits over and over again continusouly without want to stop or by completly bonding with the perks of this state. Strength Increase: This surge of power focuses on the physical aspects of chi rather than projectiles as such the physical body of the user has its aspects pushed beyond what regular human limits are capable of. The energy can render a mans fist with the ability to dent or smash any object that isn't equivelent to his own force or pressure like stone, metals, etc. This is completly dependent on the user however, the more trained the body, the futher said limit can be increased. As far as actual lifting, strength will be well in the over 2 tons area, but again this ability adds to a persons already viable stats, not gives them a set limit. Higtned Relexes: The user possess an extraordinary reflexes that does not uses their reflexes for defense and to retreat but uses reflexes to attack and counter. The user may use judgment along with reflexes, allowing them to dodge attacks even in a weakened condition. Because the muscles of the users fight without the use of his brain, this allow the user to strategize. Since body moves on reflex and not reactions, feints and illusionary techniques are useless against the user. Anger Empowerment: Users become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. through anger, rage, hatred, and vengeance whether their own or others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. Some users may be able draw sustenance from the elements or even slow or stop aging. Speed Increase: User can perform a burst of speed that allows the user to move so fast it appears as if they have teleported, many users can sustain only short dashes. In most cases the user is able to maneuver at the high speeds accurately and does not cause any shock or disturbance to the surface they stop on. Could be difficult to use, for the movement would be so fast they cannot be seen. For the movement would be so fast all one would be unable to see anything of the world except one big blur. But someone could be able to see while moving that fast, they would simply need to train to able to see while traveling so fast that they vanish for a moment.The person's body could adjust with these powers, allowing the person to use these powers safely. This speed is also accorded to combat speed as well, enabling the user to throw blows as blurrs, and it appears as multiple hands instead of just regular thrown punches (not like an afterimage that actually uses chi, but this is a natural perk of the state.) By traveling at great speeds, the user can acquire the relativistic mass of such speed to land blows which can hit with tremendous force. Energy Sensing: The user gains the ability to sense sentient beings of life, but only natural. Nothing artifical can be detected such as cyborgs, robots, etc. If it is chi, it doesn't require concentration unless honing in on a target to far away, in the heat of battle it would be easy to sense an opponent up close or with harmful intent. Danger Intuition: The user can sense nearing danger. Can sense unwanted or hectic events. The user has anxiety just before a hazard (such as being ambushed). The intuition usually regards themselves at low level, then regarding their surroundings (a distant car-wreck) at middle level, then dangers regarding loved ones at high level. Basuto: Basuto or "Bursting" is a means of using the technique of transforming but only for short burst of time instead of spanning it for long periods of time. For example in a situation of complete and total danger, one could use this burst into the transformation and quickly utilize the speed and escape the situation using blarring speed or increased strength,and then return to a normal state. However once this would be done 15 times, it would have a 15 post recharge time should the battle drag out that long Enhanced Durability: The user's physical durability (ability to endure/resist damage) is considerably higher than an "average" member of their particular species allowing them to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. Kaijuu Bakuhatsu No Ken The Kaijuu Bakuhatsu No Ken is an advanced technique that can turn one’s hand or foot into a violent blade like weapon. The true capability of this technique has the ability to stab or cut a one story brick building in half. It also has the capability of completely ripping the human body to shreds in the area hit, should the attack come into contact. This however does come with setbacks as without mastery, this technique can cause great strain on the arm or body of the user, so much so to the point where physical recovery is a MUST. Pushing one’s body to become a literal blade at most already forcible enough, and doing it for elongated periods of time would make it even more strenuous. Without mastery of this ability, the arm is sure to be sliced in multiple places, though only to minor degrees. If mastered this technique will render the users body or fist a deep crimson red color, and only be seeable by chi practitioners, but it's effect can be felt regardless. Should someone master the perks of this state, they can become a being of hate, that can slaughter any being, but not without great cost to their own body. Category:Transformation Category:Satsui No Hadou Category:Chi Category:Abilites Category:Hadou Category:Onihoruda